itil_manifestofandomcom-20200214-history
Hangout 2: Structure and Format of the ITIL Manifesto
This Google Hangout On Air will be held on Tuesday 20th January at 8pm (20:00) UK time. Public link (youtube): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cyi38tfwBP4 Topic Contents *How are we going to present the manifesto? What format will it take? *A number of themes were identified during the early idea gathering phases. This session will review those, agree the themes the manifesto will address and talk about how the themes and grouped ideas will be turned into the finished product. *How do we release the finished product(s)? What mechanisms (such as Creative Commons) can we consider to let it be freely available whilst recognising the people who have input their time and effort to the initiative? *We’ll discuss attribution, commercialisation, derivative works. *After this session, we’ll ask for individuals and community groups to start working on part or all of the end products - the manifesto statements and principles. Active Participants Claire Agutter @ClaireAgutter Claire Agutter is the lead tutor for IT Training Zone, an organisation that specialises in online IT service management training and exams. Claire is a member of the itSMF UK management board, and also the ATO Advisory Council, the body which represents ITIL training organisations. Claire enjoys getting involved with the ITSM community both face to face and virtually, with conversations like the ITIL Manifesto helping to move the whole industry forward. Karen Ferris Bio to follow. James Finister @jimbofin James Finister is the SIAM Consultancy lead for TCS in the UK and Europe. He has been involved with the development of ITSM for over 25 years with experience as a trainer, a consultant and a practitioner. He is a frequent speaker at international conferences and a member of several ISO/BSI committees. His personal blog at http://coreitsm.blogspot.co.uk/ is a highly regarded source of insights into real world IT management. Richard Horton @rjhyork Richard has been involved in service management in both public and private sectors in a variety of roles over a number of years. He's been an active member of ITSMF UK formerly as Transition Special Interest Group Chair and most recently as a member of the management board. He's helped Rob with pulling together and consolidating the ITIL Manifesto input to date, and with seeking to widen the involvement at ITSM14. Chris Gordon 15 years ITSM practitioner and consultancy experience across many industries (Digital, Publishing, State Government, eCommerce, Banking, Investment, Broadcasting). Suraj Gupta Bio to follow. Daniel Breston Consultant, coach with international and varied industry experience almost exclusively in IT operations, Service Management, Application Support, Data Centres, etc. Ex-IT Director for large financial organisations, ex-ITILv2 & v3 trainer and examiner, Lean and DevOPS champion, SIAM supporter. Andrea Kis Bio to follow Peter Brooks Author, consultant and trainer, based in Cape Town, specialising in services and governance. I've a particular interest in the intersection between service management, business analysis, governance and design, and how this affects value realisation, risk analysis and mitigation. This leads me to have an interest in the nature of services, and designing for reliability and security. I worked for Hewlett-Packard for twenty years, and have been independent for fifteen. So far, I've written books on metrics, requirements, and consulting. Technically, I'm interested in the open source revolution, demand and capacity management and the return of Ada for secure, reliable programming. I'm a member of the itSMF and Taking Service Forward and I'm enthusiastic about the future of the Adaptive Service Model. Rob Spencer @changerelease Rob is the facilitator / coordinator of the ITIL Manifesto initiative and works as a Service Transition consultant. He won itSMF(UK) Submission Of The Year 2014 for a whitepaper on Enterprise Release Management.